one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Vs Roy Mustang (Fire emblem Vs Full Metal Alchemist)
2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! Fight Roy walked past the dead body of a beaten skeleton, but he was looking for somebody. Roy kept on walking to find the one he was looking for. Roy stood on a cliff waiting for his opponent, and a man with black hair has arrived. Roy:"You have arrived." Roy Mustang:So, you are the one that is looking for a fight? Roy Mustang threw the letter away. Roy:"Yes, now draw your weapon!" Roy Mustang:Hmph I'm good I'll just use my bare hands. 'ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE!' FIGHT! (Cue:Grounded-Legend of Zelda cover) Roy took out his Sword of Seals, and began slashing at Roy Mustang, and finished it off with a Flare blade knocking him towards a tree. 50 Roy Mustang got up and snapped his fingers at Roy, igniting fires around him, the Lord of Pherae dashed out of the fire and used Blazer on Roy once again knocking him against a tree, though Roy Mustang snapped and hit Roy lighting his cape on fire. Roy ran at Roy Mustang who did double edge sword dance, which Roy Mustang dodged all the attacks, and ignited fires at Roy hitting him directly. 40 Roy Mustang:You're finished! Roy Mustang snapped his fingers once again and Roy was blasted by flames, Roy yelled in pain. Roy whiffed the flames away and did a fire wave at Roy Mustang, who dodged the attack and did a flaming torpedo at Roy, and damaged Roy severely. 30 Roy got up and whiffed a fire projectile at Roy Mustang who was hit. Roy Mustang snapped his fingers hitting Roy hard knocking him away. Roy Mustang rushes at Roy, as the lord rolled away and did a Foward Tilt from Super Smash Bros. 4, hitting Roy Mustang following it up with a down throw into up tilt then into a series of up airs. 20 Roy Mustang then countered this by furiously snapping his fingers causing a explosion to occur, Roy was shielding and went out of shield as he was engulfed in rainbow aura with shining yellow eyes. Roy Mustang was about to do his move until Roy interrupted him by doing a neutral air, Roy Mustang tried dodging his attacks but Roy caught him in a Foward Smash hitting Roy Mustang. 10 Roy Mustang then snapped before Roy could get to his location 5 Roy was nowhere to be seen, Roy Mustang waiting for the dust to clear out until... 4''' Roy come out of the dust and does a series of slashes and combos '''3 SHINK SPLAT TING TING 2''' Roy then went in place and charged his final smash, as Roy Mustang was falling from the air..... '''1 Roy slammed his sword onto the ground creating a massive explosion. K.O! (Cue:Fire Emblem:Together We Ride Rock cover) Roy Mustang was then on the ground, Roy walked over to him sheathing his sword and helped him up. Roy Mustang: You're strong, agh... Roy: It was a great battle, maybe we could have a rematch sooner or later! Roy Mustang: Sounds about right. Roy: Alright! Roy then rushed back to Pherae Roy Mustang: Sigh kids these days A speedy anthropomorphic blue hedgehog speeds by, leaving a "Blue Blur" Results This melee's winner is.... ROY Roy: Boku wa makeranai! Roy does his side tauntCategory:Firefight Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees\stnyR Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee